Feelings
by Lioner15
Summary: CrowXSeto...Crow never felt anything. Not pain. Not joy. Not sadness. Everyday in the Fun Park was the same. But then he found him-his best friend. T for animal killing and boyxboy kissing.
1. My Best Friend

**Hello everyone! I just got past this part in the game and had to write something about it. This might even become a two-shot if I see Crow again. NO SPOILERS! But yeah, I already know Crow is a robot, I mean it's kinda obvious. Anyway, here we go! Make sure to review!**

* * *

"Huh, another flunk eh..."

The boy dressed in blood-red clothes with trinkets decorating him sat back in denial. His short black hair waved in front of his eyes, messing up his always-perfect vision.

The blue moon was far up above his head in the clouds, and as he looked at it he scowled. Vibrant colors danced around the slit-like moon, making the sky feel rather alive.

The boy only shook his head. Alive was something he'd never felt. He never felt happiness. He never felt sad. He never felt worried. He never felt content. All he knew was he had to find where he had come from.

Gathering to his feet, the boy who called himself Crow began walking back to the main entrance of the Fun Park. Tall overgrown weeds reaches up to his thighs as he trudged through them. While he could easily hop through the shrubbery, he decided to walk instead. After all, it wasn't like he was in a hurry or anything.

A sharp and menacing growl pierced the quiet air, making the calm night suddenly not so peaceful. Crow calmly turned his head to see a giant dog, it's beady yellow eyes focused on Crow's throat.

"My, my, you're quite a dumb thing!" Crow said mockingly to the beast. "I'll have you know I cut down your brothers and sisters just for the fun of it all! You'd have to be the biggest idiot in the world to fight me!"

The dog charged at the young boy, it's large jaws gaping for the promise of food. It reached the boy, who didn't react, and bit down hard onto his leather boot covering his leg.

Crow didn't even so much as move a muscle as the dog attempted at ripping him to shreds. He knew it couldn't do it. "Wow. You are dumb." He said; placing his gloved hands into his hips in annoyance. "I guess I'll wait until you're finished gnawing me, huh? Then I can play with you..."

The starving creature quickly bit down harder, but nothing happened. So it tried again. No change. It looked up at its prey, and Crow smirked.

"Now, say bye-bye." Crow then grabbed the creature's neck with lighting speed and strangled the thing ruthlessly. It had been barely a minute before Crow let the corpse of his "foe" down onto the ground with a THUD.

"Hm, not even a challenge." Crow said to himself before spitting onto the ground, inches away from its face. "That's another I don't feel, pain!"

Throwing his tousled hair away from his eyes, Crow began once again walking back to the main entrance of the Fun Park.

It wasn't long before he reached the abandoned square of the Fun Park. Humans used to come here from all over to well, have fun. Crow thought to himself, stupid humans...

"H-huh...?!"

Crow quickly super-jumped away onto the ceiling on the entrance. "There's something here..." He mumbles to himself, keeping his usually loud voice low. He quickly cartwheeled across the ceiling and heard the thing talk again. It's words where too far away for him to hear however.

Crow stopped in a nook of the wall and stared down at the mysterious thing. He quickly analyzed it, and gasped. "Human..." He said to himself unhappily, "What is it doing here...?"

Crow leaped from his perch and landed on the statue of the stupid looking animal. "Well well, what do we have here? Tell me, what are you doing in a place like this?" He asked the human boy, who was looking quite shocked.

"H-huh?!" The boy exclaimed, "W-Who are you?!"

Crow slowly got himself into a handstand and then flipped himself over to face the young human. "C'mon! Didn't your mom teach you any manners?! You first!"

Crow stuck his head as close as he could to the youth, an annoyed expression on his face. The boy shook his brown shaggy head as he talked, waving his hair all around, "M-My name? It's Seto..."

"Seto, huh?" Crow repeated as he began cartwheeling away. "And what kinda name is that?! You can call me Crow! C-R-O-W!"

"Uh, sure, Crow..." The youth named Seto said slowly, his voice unsure of himself.

As he talked, Crow felt something weird. A small burst of...something happened to him. He had never felt this before...in fact he never felt anything until now. "Don't act like we are friends!" He snapped coldly to him, afraid of the weird signals going to his motherboard. He didn't mean to snap though, but he made sure to not show Seto that.

"What? But..." Seto couldn't get any words out of his mouth. The boy in front of him was anything but normal, but he was still strangely attracted to him.

"I said don't act like you know me!" Crow snapped again, still extremely puzzled by the mix of things going on in his system. He got in Seto's face again and continued talking, "Listen up, I am the one who is gonna ask all the questions, you just answer! Is that clear?!"

"Mm...yes." Seto said, nodding.

Crow began bombarding the boy with questions. His final one was the only one he truly cared about though. "So, you're a human..."

After hearing Seto's answer, which was a yes, Crow grabbed a locket from around Seto's neck. He then leapt up onto the statue, waving it around. "Want it?!"

"GIVE IT BACK!" Seto screamed.

"Catch me first!" Crow hollered before jumping away. "That should get me some time to clear my head..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Crow dangled his legs off of the Ferris wheel, impatience bubbling inside of him. The weird signals in his brain were something like...well, feelings he guessed. He never had felt anything like this before. His mechanical heart had began beating so fast when he had talked to Seto, and he didn't know why...

"There you are! Give me my locket!" Seto yelled from down below him, his face full of anger. "I'm done racing after you!"

"Come up and get it!" Crow said, waving the skull-necklace around. "Or are you too lame to get it?!"

Seto scowled and without another word began scaling the Ferris wheel. "I-I went up on the Roller Coaster, so I can easily do this!"

Crow know knew his fun of messing with the young human was almost up. That didn't stop him though. "Come on! Come a-"

Crow put out his leg to take another step, but instead of rusty metal under his foot, there was only air. In a mere second, Crow was falling right through the air, no way to stop himself. He quickly flung the skull necklace back to its rightful owner.

Seto caught it, but his eyes were kept in shock. "CROW! NO!"

The black haired boy just kept smiling as he fell. He knew he'd be okay. Seto didn't of course, but he would know soon. With a giant BANG he crashed right through the carrousel's roof and right into a metal horse.

As usual, he felt the same. No pain.

"CROW!" Seto screamed at the top of his lungs and ran to the other boy. "CROW! Please be alright! You have to be okay!"

Crow didn't say anything. Why did he feel this way? Why did he want to feel pain? Why did he want to feel the things petty humans felt?! They were just sacks of meat that had mental thoughts...and he wanted to feel them so much...

Seto then began crying. And that was the sign to stop pretending do be dead.

"Hey! Stop crying! I'll have you know I never cried a day in my life!" Crow yelled as he rubbed his head. That was indeed true. Except he couldn't actually cry. He had tried countless times, but failed every time.

And it made him even more jealous of humans.

* * *

"Keep it safe in your locket, okay?" Crow said as he gave his newly-found friend his skull-shaped ring.

Seto nodded, "I will. Tha-"

Before he could finish, Crow had leaned in and kissed Seto's warm lips. Humans were so warm, while Crow had never really felt warm...

As he continued kissing his new friend's lips, the seconds seemed to go by slowly. Even though Seto didn't kiss back, Crow didn't care and continued his kiss.

Once eight seconds of lip-locking had passed, Seto fell backwards in shock. He held his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. "W-what the-?! Did you just...?! Did I just...?! What was that?!"

"What's wrong? We're friends now! And friends give each other kisses! Right? I, uh, read that!" Crow said, looking away smiling as he said the last part.

"B-But that was my first kiss ever!" Seto said quickly, his entire body shaking and cheeks flushed red.

"Oh. Huh...Well, I guess that makes me your number one buddy! Best friends, right?" The black haired boy held his hand out for Seto, who took it.

"M-my best friend..." Seto repeated in disbelief. "...Yeah! Best friends!"

Crow smiled and pulled his new friend up to his feet. "You bet."

Crow watched his best friend leave from up on top of the rotted fence. His new friend gone.

The boy put his gloved hand onto his lips and kept his cold fingers on them. That boy, Seto, was so nice. He made Crow feel feelings. Feelings he'd never felt before.

"One day we'll meet again...my best friend..."


	2. My Best Friend Who Is Human

**_SPOILER: _I am writing his death next so be prepared! I just witnessed his death myself first hand, (Japanese voices) and heh...many many many many many tears were shed. So yeah. I'll do Crow's actual death next and then something else (idk if he comes back in the game so we'll have to see. Ugh so much sadness...**

* * *

_How long has it been since I've seen him…? _Crow thought as trudged through long metal corridor. When had he last been here? A day? A month? A year? Did it even matter?

"Seto…." The black-haired robot mumbled his friend's name as he drowsily continued on his way. Each step he took was more effort than the last. His circuits felt as though they were on fire. His normally perfect vision was gradually becoming less and less clear and more disfigured with each painful step he took. "My best friend….where are you….?"

Ever since the human boy named Seto had left him that night in the Fun Park, Crow longed to meet him once more. The one night he'd spent with him, playing games and teasing him had been the best ever. The only things before that he'd experienced were the sounds of the wind sweeping over the abandoned jetcoaster and the occasional guest considering of a creature he hadn't seen before.

Also since Seto had left him that full moon night, he'd begun realizing something. No matter how much he knew he wasn't human, he began pretending he was. Crow would find himself tripping over a rock once and a while just to see if it hurt him, like it would a human when he landed on the cold dirt. It didn't, of course. But he didn't care and tried over and over and over.

He tried eating like a human too. The young robot wanted to be alive, so naturally to live, he had to eat. He would harvest the meat from the dogs in the park and burn their flesh. But every time he'd put the charred meat into his mouth, he'd just spit it right out again.

"Just a bit longer…" He said to himself, "Not until….I find….my best friend…."


	3. My Love Who Is Human

**Hey guyz. Guess what?!...No I'm not a bear...no Pluto isn't a planet again...NO ALOIS IS ALIVE STUPID. *clears throat* Sorry guys. The news is that for Halloween I'm gonna be Seto! MMy dad said he'd help me with my costume and sooo excited! So yup lol. Enjoy the sadness. I tweaked it a bit, but shhhhhhh don't tell. **

* * *

Seto put his blister-ridden hand on the rusty door handle and winced. Cuts and scrapes littered both his hands and his feet ached from walking. _I can't tell Sai though...she's counting on me._ he thought, pushing through the pain, _I must keep going. The sliver-haired girl is waiting for me too..._

Seto took another exhausted step forward and pushed the door open with his left over strength. "This one's heavy..." He mumbled, mostly to himself.

"What was that?" Sai asked him, floating just inches above his brown head. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"N-nothing!" Seto replied and wiped the sweat off of his dirtied brow. "I'm fine, I promise. Let's keep going okay?" A determined smile painted his cracked lips.

The ghost girl managed a small smile of her own. "Okay, whatever you say..."

Seto pushed the rotting door open with one mighty push and began walking into the next room. What he saw was unlike most things he'd seen in this underground dam.

The skeletons of more than fifty, no hundreds of robots littered the room's floor. Some where totally in tack, while others were nothing more than arms, legs, and other limbs.

As Seto's blue eyes looked around the scattered robots, there, leaning against the dirt-smothered wall was Crow.

Crow had his legs sprawled out I from of him, and his head bowed like he had been so tired he decided to sleep there. But something was wrong with the black-haired boy. The more Seto stared at him, the more alarmed he became.

"Crow? Crow?!" Seto exclaimed, quickly forgetting his tiredness and making a beeline to his one and only friend.

Crow slowly rose his head up to face Seto, his eyes closed. Gradually his eyelids rose and his yellow cat-like eyes fretted Seto. "Heh, nice job recognizing me..." He said the words slowly, like he was still half asleep. "Good thing too...my battery's about to run out. I know, pretty lame, right? Seriously, I can't even see anything anymore..."

Seto let out a small gasp and got down onto the ground next to his friend. "You're a...?"

Crow's expressionless face nodded. "You hit the nail on the head. That's right, you ain't looking at a human. I'm more like these discarded dolls around me. Nothing about me is human."

"Maybe...but you're still my best friend in the world!" Seto said, blinking away forming tears.

"Are you even listening?" Crow said, a bit of annoyance I'm his voice. "I'm not even alive..."

Reaching our his hands, Seto grabbed Crow's shoulders and brought him closer to him. "But you're my friend!"

"But...I'm not even human..." Crow said as his head lolled to the side.

"You're my friend damn it!" Seto shouted and hugged his only friend. He buried his head into Crow's shoulder and began weeping. Crow was hard as metal, and cold as stone also. Knowing this made Seto cry even more.

A moment of silence passed.

"Okay..." Crow said turning his face towards his sobbing friend. "I'm you friend. C'mon, stop crying now..."

Seto nodded and dug his face deeper into Crow's shoulder. While it wasn't warm or pleasant, being next to the robot boy have him comfort.

"Heh, it's almost funny..." Crow said as his speech began slowly. "I'm almost jealous that you're able to cry...but...that's enough now..."

With another nod, Seto continued his weeping.

"The skull ring I gave you...you still carry it around, right?" Crow asked slowly.

"Y-yeah, I keep it in my locket." Seto said as he pulled it out of his locket. "See...?"

Crow nodded and feebly took it from Seto, his hand shaking wildly. "H-Hold out your hand..."

"Why?" Asked Seto, staring sadly at his friend.

"Just do it lame-brain..."

Seto nodded once more and held out his injured hand.

The black-haired robot held it and put the sliver ring onto Seto's ring finger. "There...I like it better than way..."

Blush filled Seto's cheeks. "I-I...Crow...please don't die...I don't want you to die..."

Crow's eyes began growing dark and grayish. "I love you...I love you...I love you..." He said robotically over and over.

Seto felt more warm tears emerge from his eyes and couldn't blink them away. "C-Crow..."

"Seto...thank you...I'll always remember you..." Crow said before his eyes fully went dark. His eye-lids closed and his body went limp.

"NO!" Seto screamed at the top of his lungs and kissed the robot in a vain attempt to get him back. But it didn't work. No matter how long his lips stayed against the metal of Crow, he wouldn't wake up. He was like Merchant's Princess. Dead and forever dead.

Sai hesitantly spoke up, her voice cracking. "C-come on...he shut down..."

"You're wrong..." Seto said, staring at his best friend's body. "He...He died..."


End file.
